Fogadtunk!
by lulukukuku
Summary: Sonic és Shadow versenyt rendeznek, melynek tétje, hogy a vesztes teljesíti a másik kívánságát. A versenyt Shadow nyerte. Sonic nem is sejtette, hogy a kívánság mennyire túlmegy a teljesíthetőség határán...
1. Chapter 1

\- Mit szolnál egy versenyhez? - ajánlja fel Sonic gúnyos mosollyal Shadow-nak.

\- Nem bánom, ha ennyire szeretnél veszíteni.

\- Most magadhoz beszélsz, ugye? Mire beérsz a célba, én százszor újrafutom a távot. - Sonic hangjából lehet hallani az ingerültséget.

\- Ó igen? Rendben. Ha ilyen nagy a szád, akkor biztosra veszem, hogy köthetünk egy enyhe kis fogadást. Ha én nyerek, kérhetek tőled valamit, és te azt szó nélkül teljesíteni fogod.

\- Benne vagyok. De ha én nyerek, akkor **Te** teljesítesz **Nekem** valamit. Látod azt a tavat? 50 kör körülötte. Fogadok hogy a másodiknál már kifulladsz.

Húztak egy vonalat a földbe, majd előtte beálltak startpozícióba. Shadow lassan visszaszámolt háromtól, majd a végére érve mindkettő nagy vehemenciával elkezdett futni. Pár másodperc alatt már túl is voltak az első körön. Fej-fej mellett haladtak, egyikük sem engedett a kezdő sebességből. Már csak néhány kör volt hátra a végéig, mikor Sonic váratlanul megbotlott egy kőben, és végigcsúszott a földön. Shadow nem törődve a dologgal, továbbszaladt. A kék sün sem volt rest, szempillantás alatt felállt, és folytatta a versenyt. Bár igazán rövid ideig volt a földön, ennyi is elég volt ahhoz, hogy fekete hasonmása két kör előnyt szerezzen, így megnyerve a versenyt.

\- Nyertem. Most teljesíted, amit szeretnék.

\- Ez nem ér! Nem azért vesztettem, mert lassabb lennék nálad, hanem mert...

\- Hanem mert béna vagy. Nem tudom, melyik vereség a kevésbé kellemetlen, de ez most nem is számít.

\- Jó... - sóhajtott Sonic - Mit szeretnél? Mit csináljak?

\- Először menjünk el hozzám, ott majd elmondom. - arcán ravasz mosoly volt. - Sonic kérdőn nézett rá. - Gyere. És ne maradj nagyon le. - Shadow nekiiramodott. A kék hős vállat vont, és követte barátját.

Megérkeztek. Sonic alaposan szemügyre vette a házat, ami elég nagynak bizonyult, és lakójával ellentétben kívülről igazán barátságos hatást keltet. Shadow kinyitotta az ajtót, és előre engedte vendégét.

\- Klassz házad van, Shads. Tágasak a szobák, meg minden. Kösz hogy megmutattad. Viszont szeretnék túlesni a dolgon, szóval megmondanád végre, mire vágysz, és miért kellett ehhez idejönnünk? - kérdezte Sonic türelmetlenül, összefogta a karját, lábával topogott a padlón. Shadow szája széles, gonosz mosolyra húzódott. Megragadta Sonic karját, és elindult vele fel az emeletre. - Hékás, ne rángass, engedd el a karom! - De Shadow mit sem törődve ezzel, meg sem állt a szobája ajtajáig. Kulcsra volt zárva. "Vajon mit rejtegethet annyira, hogy kulcsra zárta?" - gondolkodott Sonic magában.

Beléptek a szobába, ami hatalmas méretéhez képest csak egy nagyobbacska ággyal és mellette egy éjjeliszekrénnyel büszkélkedhetett. A háttámláról két oldalról egy-egy kötél lógott le. Az szekrényen egy ostor, egy vibrátor, síkosító és egy mű madártoll hevert.

\- Mi a... Mi ez? Kiket hozol ide?!

\- Senki mást. Ez csak a te tiszteletedre lett így berendezve és lett ellátva ezekkel a dolgokkal. Feküdj le az ágyra. Ne félj, ígérem nem lesz semmi baj, nem fog fájni. - próbálta nyugtatni.

Sonic szemei kikerekedtek. - Na neeem. Nem nem nem! Ezt nem! - kiabálta, rázta a fejét, melyről a félelem tükröződött, és lassan hátrált. Észbe sem kapott, De Shadow már kulcsra is zárta a szobát.

\- Vesztettél. Szóval mondom még egyszer. Feküdj le az ágyra. - Mondta Shadow határozottan, hangja már ideges volt.

\- Rendben, de ahhoz el kell kapj! - nevetett fel Sonic, és elkezdett pörögni körbe-körbe a szoba falai mellett hihetetlen sebességgel.

\- Ma már egyszer bizonyítottam, hogy gyorsabb vagyok, mint te. Nem lesz akadály megint. - ment bele a játékba Shadow, és kezdődött a hajsza, ami nem is tartott sokáig, hiszen a kék sünt csapdába lehetett csalni azzal az egyszerű trükkel, hogy fekete hasonmása abbahagyta a körbefutást és megállt, Sonic pedig hiába vette észre, nem volt képes a nagy sebességből lelassulni, és nekiszaladt Shadow-nak, aki vállánál megragadta a kék hőst, és rádobta az ágyra.

\- Ez nem ér, Shad! Nem is voltál gyorsabb nálam! Szimplán megálltál előttem és neked mentem! - Sonic próbált felkelni, de Shadow folyton visszanyomta az ágyra. Megragadta a karját, hogy odakötözhesse az ágytámlához. - Áú! Ez fáj! Ne rángasd a karom! Engedj el - Sonic próbálta kiszabadítani magát Shadow kezéből, de az eset reménytelen volt. A fekete sün ráült Sonic lábára, így az már szinte teljesen mozgásképtelen lett.

\- Nem kellene rángassalak, ha elfogadnád a vereséget, és tartanád az alkut, miszerint teljesíted amit kérek. Én csak egy óra játékot szeretnék.

\- Ezt nem kérheted! B-bármi mást igen, de ezt nem! - azonban az éjfekete sün ezzel nem törődve folytatta a folyamatot.

\- És még te mondod magad a legigazságosabbnak és a legbecsületesebbnek, holott egy ilyen csekély fogadást is képtelen vagy betartani. - Sonic megszeppent, tudta, hogy a másiknak igaza volt. Fogadtak, bármennyire is kellemetlen ez neki, el kell tűrje.

Shadow-nak sikerült kikötnie Sonic egyik kezét. A kék sün azonban ráfeküdt a még szabad karjára, amit Shadow megpróbált kirángatni alóla, de mivel ez haszontalannak bizonyult, elkezdte végighúzni kezét a barackvirágszínű pocakon fentről kezdve. Sonic hangosan felnyögött, egyre szaporábban lélegzett, ahogy az ujjak haladtak egyre közelebb a lágyékoz. Szemébe könnyek szöktek. Végül ösztönei arra késztették, hogy húzza ki maga alól a karját, és próbálja meg ellökni a fölötte álló sünt, de az ügyesebbnek bizonyult, elkapta a végtagot és elkezdte rátekerni a kötelet.

\- Ne már, én csak annyit akartam kérni, hogy öleld meg minden barátomat, mert tudom, hogy szerinted az ölelkezés "ciki"! Valami hasonlót nem lehetne? Olyat, ami inkább megalázó, mintsem...

\- Ne aggódj, ez is épp elég megalázó lesz neked. - szakította félbe Shadow, és megkötötte a végső csomót. - Így. Ebből esélytelen, hogy kiszabadulj. - Sonic rángatni kezdte a kötelet, a tőle telhető legnagyobb erővel, de az nem engedett.

A fekete sün kezébe vette az ostort és a tollat, mire az alatta lévő ijedten felnyögött, és nagyot nyelt. Shadow felváltva pillantott a két eszközre, tanácstalan volt, melyikkel kezdje. - Hm... Sonic? Szerinted? - kérdezte a riadt sünt, aki félelmében válaszolni sem tudott. - Na, rád sem lehet számítani. Kezdetnek legyen a toll.

A toll végét végighúzta Sonic nyakán, aki erre leszorította az állát. Rátért a hónaljára. A kék sün a csiklandástól felkiáltott, rázkódott, újból a kiszabadulással próbálkozott.

\- Jaj, ha tudnád, milyen imádni való a riadt arcod. Nem bírok betelni a látvánnyal. - újra visszatért a rózsaszín pocakhoz, és gyöngéden mozgatta rajta a tollat.

\- N-ne... Ne csináld! - rángatózott a megkötözött. Shadow gúnyosan nevetett. Nagy terpeszre kényszerítette társát, és a tollal piszkálni kezdte golyóit. A kék hős zihált, elfordította fejét, nem akarta látni, mi történik vele.

\- Tetszik?

\- Nem, nem! Egy kicsit sem! Oldozz el! - persze ez nem volt teljesen igaz. Az érzés nagyon kellemes volt, de kellemetlen volt a tudat, hogy teljesen ki van szolgáltatva társának.

\- Pedig nekem úgy fest, hogy élvezed. - bökött Shadow a tollal Sonic hímvesszője felé, ami már égnek állt. Elkezdte izgatni.

\- Istenem, Sh-Shadow!

A fekete sün letette a tollat, és kézbe vette a vibrátort. Sonic őrült rángatózásba kezdett. - Ne! Tedd azt le! - Shadow benyomta az alatta levő szájába az eszközt, mire az szaporábban vette a levegőt és nyöszörögni kezdett. Pár perc után kihúzta, letette a nyakánál, és szépen húzta délebbre, majd a lyuknál mozgatni kezdte.

\- Shadow, kérlek! Találj ki ehelyett valami mást!

\- Akkor berakom az enyémet. - Sonic elvörösödött és meghökkent, erre valahogy nem számított. Shadow elővette saját szerszámát.

\- Shads, ez túl nagy! Ez szét fog repeszteni...

\- Ne nyafogj ennyit.

Shadow lassan betolta a farkát Sonic fenekébe, aki remegni és nyüszíteni kezdett. Ezután az ébenfekete mozgott, kezével Sonic hasát simogatta, aki fájdalmában folyamatosan kiabált. Úgy gondolta, hogy ha kicsit vékonyabb volna, az egész talán élvezhető is lehetne. Egyre nedvesebbnek érezte bent, már-már furcsa volt. Kihúzta, és a látvány meglepetésében felkiáltott. Sonic lyuka és saját szerszáma vörös lett a vértől. Sonic sírva felkiáltott.

\- Azt ígérted nem lesz baj, és nem fog fájni! - mondta remegő hangon.

Shadow zavarban volt. Mióta Maria-nak tett ígéretét kis híján nem tartotta be, figyelt, hogy sose szegje meg a szavát.

\- Igazad van, ezt mondtam. Sajnálom. - egy darab papírral megtörölte a vérző részt, majd elkezdte kioldani Sonic kezét.

\- De nem kell eloldoznod. Amit mondtál az elején, az igaz. Nyertél, ki kell bírnom amit kérsz... Cs-csak legyél óvatosabb. - egy röpke pillanatra mosolyt erőltetett az arcára, de a könnyek tovább gördültek le az arcáról.

\- Nem kell bizonyítanod, mennyire becsületes vagy, azt már elégszer megtetted. Mellesleg én sem álltam a szavam, így jogosan neked sem kell. - kioldotta az egyik karját.

\- De én szeretném, hogy folytasd! - mondta, bár fel sem fogta, mit. Kiszabadult kezét szájára tapasztotta. Félt, hogyan fog reagálni Shadow, aki meglepetésében abbahagyta Sonic másik végtagjának a kioldozását. Miután ennyire ellenkezett a dolog ellen, kellemetlen bevallani, hogy valójában mégis tettszett neki.

Shadow tágra nyílt szemekkel nézett rá. Nem hitte volna, hogy kék barátja még ezek után is hajlandó lenne folytatni.

\- T-tudod Shadow, én már... már régóta ábrándozok arról, hogy egyszer ezt fogjuk csinálni ketten... - mondta Sonic zavartan - és ha te így szeretnéd ezt, én képes vagyok elviselni. Ha ez az egyetlen módja annak, hogy veled legyek.

\- Hülye. - mosolygott a fekete - Persze, hogy nem ez az egyetlen módja. Én is rengeteget gondoltam már erre. Nem akartam, hogy így süljön el az első alkalom, de már nem bírtam magammal, az ötven kör alatt elhatároztam magam, hogy még ma valahogy a magamévá teszlek. Arra nem is gondoltam, hogy ez neked mennyire kényelmetlen. Sajnálom. - közben leszedte a másik kötelet is.

Sonic a szabadság adta örömtől körbe akarta volna szaladni a szobát, de két lépés után a hatalmas fájdalom belehasított a fenekébe. Ordított egyet a nyilalástól, és visszazuhant az ágyra.

\- Azt hiszem mégsem most kéne ezt folytatni... - jelenti ki Shadow, és közben segít Sonic-nak az ágyon való elhelyezkedésben, hogy kényelmesebb legyen.

\- De! Mindenképpen! Nem is fáj annyira...

\- Azt el tudom képzelni. Megint elkezdtél vérezni. Átviszlek egy másik szobába.

Felkapta Sonic-ot az ölébe, aki nyakába kapaszkodott. Tekintetük találkozott. Shadow zavarban volt, bántotta, hogy Sonic fájdalmainak ő az oka. A kék sün elkezdett közelíteni ajkaihoz. Finoman megharapdálta, majd fogait nyalogatta. Shadow egy idő után elkapta fejét.

\- Nem tetszik?

\- De, csak nem érdemlem meg. - mondta, és kilépett a szoba ajtaján Sonic-kal. Lefektette egy tiszta ágyra, a feneke alá egy törülközőt tett, majd betakarta a paplannal. - Itt egy gyógyszer, rágd össze. - odaadta Sonic-nak, aki a gyógyszer keserű ízétől fintorogni kezdett. - Annyira nem rossz. Segít a véralvadásban, és elmúlnak tőle a fájdalmaid. Elég álmos leszel tőle, szóval kimegyek, hagylak aludni.

\- Nem fekszel ide mellém...? - kérdezte Sonic óvatosan.

\- Aludnod kellene, márpedig ha odabújok melléd, akkor az nem fog menni.

\- Értem... - mondta szomorúan. Shadow az ajtóból visszanézett a kék sünre, aki kérlelő tekintettel bámult vissza rá.

\- Na jó... maradok. - Sonic nevetni kezdett, örült, hogy elérte célját. A fekete sün bebújt a takaró alá, átölelte Sonic-ot, és együtt álomba szenderültek.


	2. Chapter 2

A nap lemenőben volt. Sonic végigsimult az ágyon, ami furcsamód puhább volt, mint általában. Kinyitotta a szemét, és meglepődötten eszmélt rá, hogy nem a saját szobájában van. Ahogy fel akart pattanni, iszonyú fájdalom hasított a fenekébe. Hirtelen minden eszébe jutott. Körülnézett, de Shadow nem volt sehol. Nem kísérelte meg az ágyból való felkelést, ezért kiabálni kezdte barátja nevét. Az ajtó hamarosan kinyílt, a fekete sün megjelent.

\- Hallom, hallom. Felébredtél. Hoztam Chilidogot. - A kezében tartott tányérral elindult Sonic felé, aki lelkesedésében megpróbálta kikapni Shadow kezéből az ételt. Amint a tányér elfoglalta helyét Sonic előtt, a kék sün eszméletlen sebességgel neki is látott, és pár másodperc után nyoma sem maradt. - Hm, éhes voltál.

\- Igen, köszi! - kiáltott elégedetten, és Shadow nyakába akart volna ugrani, de fájdalma visszakényszerítette az ágyra. Shadow leszegte fejét, iszonyú bűntudata volt, ami Sonic-nak is feltűnt. - Ugye most nem hibáztatod magad? Figyelj, előbb-utóbb elkezdtünk volna járni, hiszen mind a ketten érdeklődtünk a másik iránt. Így is, úgy is megtörtént volna.

\- És mindnél az én hibám lett volna. Nem kell csökkentsd a bűntudatom, Sonic. Most pedig feküdj hasra, lekezelem a lyukadat.

\- Miért nem tudtad addig, ameddig kómás voltam a gyógyszertől...? - nyafogott, és kedvtelenül követte Shadow kérését. A fekete sün egy ládikát hozott, tele mindenféle orvosi eszközzel. Lecsavarta a kupakot egy kis tubusról. Sonic elmosolyodott. - Hm, jó illata van!

\- Lazítsd el magad. - Shadow nyomott egy keveset az ujjára, és finoman betolta Sonic fenekébe.

\- Áú! Shads, ez nagyon fáj! És iszonyúan csíp! - Sonic belemarkolt a lepedőbe, olyan erősen húzta, hogy az majdnem elszakadt.

\- Mondom, hogy lazíts. Különben megint elkezdesz... - csalódottan sóhajtott, és kihúzta a már vértől vörös ujját. - ...vérezni.

Sonic kétségbeesett, a párnájába nyomta arcát, hogy a mellette álló ne lássa riadt arcát.

\- Na jó, hozok alád egy tiszta törülközőt és kapsz még egy gyógyszert. Sonic felkapta a fejét.

\- De akkor megint aludni fogok!

\- Ezt úgy mondtad, mintha ez a világ legrosszabb dolga lenne.

\- Az is! Nem akarok aludni. Ki kéne szellőztessem a fejem, mozognom kéne! Futni szeretnék, de nem tudok! Nem tudok... Ugye, milyen tehetetlenül hangzik...? - visszanyomta arcát a párnába.

Shadow megvakarta a fejét, majd óvatosan felemelte a sünt. Az kérdőn nézett rá. - M-mit csinálsz?

\- Elviszlek futni. - Sonic-nak még megszólalni sem volt ideje, a fekete sün már kint is volt a házból. Megkapaszkodott a nyakában, nehogy leessen. Shadow a tőle telhető leggyorsabb sebességgel száguldott. A tóhoz vitte, ahol a verseny is lezajlott. A lemenő nap sugarai megcsillantak a víz felszínén. Megálltak.

\- Ez csodás, Shadow!

\- Tudtam, hogy ezt fogod mondani. Pedig csak a látható spektrumon elhelyezkedő elektromágneses sugarak szóródnak szét, és a szemed...

\- Jaj, ne legyél már ennyire ünneprontó. Csak csodáld. - Shadow sóhajtott, és ő is megpróbált úgy elmerengni a látványban, mint barátja. Sonic ámulattal nézte a jelenséget, szája széles mosolyra húzódott. A fekete sünt melegség töltötte el, ahogy nézte az arcot. Közelebb hajolt hozzá, és mikor látta, hogy Sonic feleszmél, lágyan megcsókolta. Elindultak vissza a házhoz.

Shadow visszafektette a kék sünt az ágyra, ráhúzta a paplant. Nem mondott semmit, elindult kifelé a szobából.

\- Ne, ne menj! Nem lenne kedved... tudod... folytatni _azt_...? - Sonic bevetette ugyanazt a nagysikerű kérlelő pillantást, amit akkor használt, mikor rá akarta bírni barátját, hogy bújjon mellé aludni.

\- Persze. És hogy akarod, amikor felállni sem tudsz? Figyelj, majd kitalálok valamit, hogy egyszer ilyen módon is együtt tudjunk lenni, de most az első, hogy jobban legyél. - lenyomta a kilincset.

\- Unalmas vagy. A kérdés az volt, hogy folytatnád-e?

\- Természetesen igen.

\- Csak erre voltam kíváncsi. - Sonic odaugrott az ajtóhoz. Minden erejét össze kellett szedje, hogy ne kiáltson a fájdalomtól. Odadobta Shadow-t az ágyra, ő pedig rámászott, lefogta karjait. Kifújta magát, összeszorított fogakkal tartotta a fekete sünt az ágyon, aki viszont nem is próbált kiszabadulni, csak nevetett.

\- Ez édes. Hagynám, hogy folytasd, de az arcodból ítélve pár perc múlva belehalsz a fájdalomba. - Könnyen kiszabadította egyik karját, amivel le akarta lökni magáról a kék sünt, de az összeszedte magát, hogy ellenálljon és újra megfogta a kiszabadult végtagot. Shadow furcsállva nézte a felette álló sünt, már enyhe riadtság volt leolvasható arcáról. - Hékás, most komolyan. Engedj el.

\- A te arcod is cuki, nem panaszkodhatsz. - mosolygott Sonic gúnyosan. - Megvagy, nem hagyom, hogy megúszd.

\- Sonic, én nem leszek alul. Annyira azért ismerhetnél, hogy tudd, domináló típus vagyok.

\- Hát, ma nem leszel az. Már úgy gondolom, hamarabb fogok belepusztulni abba, hogy ki vagyok éhezve rád, és nem kaphatlak meg, minthogy annyira sajogjon a sebem, hogy belehalok. Terpeszt. - Shadow megrázta fejét. - Te mondtad, hogy még ma a magadévá akarsz tenni.

\- Én téged, nem te engem!

\- Terpeszt, vagy én feszítem szét a lábaidat a sajátjaimmal, újra vérezni kezdek és olyan lesz az ágyad.

\- Na, azt megnézem. Gyerünk, feszítsd szét. - Mosolygott. Tudta, hogy annyira nem lehet ostoba, hogy erre is elszánja magát. Sonic egy percig habozott, aztán mély levegőt vett, és saját lábaival eltávolította egymástól az alatta lévő sün két alsó végtagját. Fájdalmában röviden felsikított, könnyeivel küzdött.

\- Te tényleg hülye vagy. - Shadow lefagyott meglepődöttségében. Sonic a szerszámáért nyúlt. A fekete sün felhőkölt. - Nem akarom, hogy berakd nekem!

\- Bocsi, de különösebben nem érdekel.

\- Akkor legalább előtte hadd intézzek el valamit.

\- Persze, miután ennyit küzdöttem azért, hogy magam alatt tudjalak, beveszem, hogy vissza fogsz jönni. - Sonic elkezdte betolni Shadow fenekébe a farkát, ami kényelmesen befért. A kék sün elégedetten lehunyta szemét, és élvezte az érzést. Shadow ezzel ellentétben zavarban volt, kényelmetlen volt számára, hogy barátja dominál, eddig sosem volt olyan, hogy ne az övé lett volna az utolsó szó. Ráadásul nem mondhatta kellemesnek a fenekében lévő hímvesszőt.

A fekete sün látta, hogy Sonic mennyire élvezi az eseményt, bármennyire is szerette volna befejezni, nem volt szíve újból megkérni őt, hogy hagyja abba. Ekkor érezte, hogy karjairól eltűnik a szorítás, a kék sün elengedte őt. A kék sün megsimogatta az alul lévő arcát, beletúrt mellkasszőrzetébe. Végül óvatosan hozzáérintette ujját Shadow farkához, aki az érintéstől hosszan felnyögött, csípője elkezdett mozogni.

\- Ne, ez nekem annyira...

\- Szeretnél többet? - kérdezte önelégült mosollyal. Shadow egy pillanatra hezitált, de utána hevesen bólogatott. Sonic gyöngéden húzogatni kezdte ujját az örömrúdon, majd a tetején finoman dobolt. Shadow hevesen zihált, lágyékát egyre gyorsabban és egyre magasabbra dobta. Sonic másik kezét a feszes hason pihentette, finoman kényeztette.

\- S-Sonic! É-én mindjárt... - lihegett Shadow, kezével megmarkolta a lepedőt. Sonic megragadta mindkét kezét, összefonta ujjaikat, erősen szorították egymást.

\- Én is. Beléd fogok élvezni.

\- Mi? Ne! Nem, húzd ki!

\- Sajnálom Shads, de nem tudom... abba... - Sonic felkiáltott, az orgazmus érzésétől nem kapott levegőt. Shadow, mihelyst megérezte a spriccelést, szintén elment. Hangosan nyögött, még az esemény után fél perccel is. Elengedték egymás kezét. Shadow elfordította fejét. - Hékás, nem lehet mindig az, amit te akarsz. Amúgy meg nem értem, mi volt neked ebben kínos.

\- Semmi beleszólásom nem volt! Nem vagyok hozzászokva. - Sonic egy sajnálattal teli pillantással ránézett. Mondani szeretett volna valamit, de ekkor ráborult Shadow-ra, nem bírta tovább tartani magát. Nagy nehezen elhúzta magát az ágy szélére, hogy kényelmesebb legyen nekik. - Hé, jól vagy?

\- Iszonyúan... fáj... - dadogta. - De bőven megérte...

\- Egyet értek. Gyere, lekezellek.

Az erős fény, ami beáramlott a szobába, felébresztette a kék sünt. Hunyorogva kinyitotta a szemét. Minden, ami történt, csak egy álom lett volna? Felült. Örömmel vette tudomásul, hogy semmilyen fájdalma sincs. Visszaemlékezett az álom minden egyes részletére. Egyszerre volt boldog és csalódott.

Kilépett a házból. Gondolta, fut egyet, ha már ilyen szép napjuk van. Ahogy haladt a maga hihetetlen sebességével, egy erős hang kiabálta a nevét. Megállt, körbenézett. Megpillantotta Shadow-t.

\- Nahát, Sonic! Látom, sétálgatunk.

\- Ez neked séta?!

\- Hát az én futásomhoz képest az.

\- Ó, igen? Mit szólnál egy versenyhez?

~End


End file.
